


Same o'l days

by Captainamerica87



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamerica87/pseuds/Captainamerica87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn't seen my family for what felt like weeks, and I wasn't planning on it either. Heck I'd moved half way across the the world just to escape they're harmful clutches. I go to Columbia University and am now a psychology major, maybe that'll give me some idea's as to why my life is so screwed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same o'l days

I hadn't seen my family for what felt like weeks, and I wasn't planning on it either. Heck I'd moved half way across the the world just to escape they're harmful clutches. I go to Columbia University and am now a psychology major, maybe that'll give me some idea's as to why my life is so screwed up. As I walk into my first class of the day I cant help but hope for something new and exciting to pop up, you see I thought that life would heat up and get more vibrant as soon as I left but that doesn't seem to be the case. Most of the time my life is just a blur of events mashed together kind of like the minerals in the sand. . Eventually Connor made it to his Pshyc 101 class and found his his seat, to say the least though he was left with a tinge of disappointment as nothing out of his normal routine occurred throughout the day. Well that was until he went to go get is afternoon coffee. While waiting for his coffee Connor could sense that he was being watched he looked around yet found no one. I tried to quickly slurped down my coffee as without it I was apparently going insane, but clumsy ol' me had to go and spill it on a complete stranger,

"fuck man I'm so sorry" 

"Nah its okay I'll be fine no worries"

"Shit is there any way I can make it up to you... Um... can I buy you a coffee possibly"

"Only if you have one with me?" Said the other student cheekily.

Connor hadn't even look at the other guys face but he quickly said yes and thank god he did, because this guy looked amazing with his dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hi I'm Jude"

"Connor".

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on Ao3 I dont now if ill continue it lemme know hat you think im not really sure what I was going for I was just writing for writings sake if that made sense


End file.
